Death is Fun and Tears are Funny
by clink3k1
Summary: Phoenix and his closest frinds have been abducted and are being used as entertainment for Murdock. Murdock however finds most pleasure in watching deaths of others and to laugh at the tears of friends. Who will survive Murdocks "Fun"? May go up to M


**Clink: Latley I haved a taste for death. Do you think that's bad?**

**Clank: Nah just feed your craving and everything will be ok.**

**Clink: Good, I'm eating a zombie burger *MUCH CRUNCH MUNCH* yum. Now I need a fanfiction death. The characters of he ACE ATTOURNY MUST DIE!**

**Clank: What if the book comes. IT BURNS! IT WILL BURN US!**

**Clink: We will live clank we will live.**

On a rainy night, in the middle of nowhere a large mansion looms over the horizon. Gazing upon the dead earth beneath it. Inside a young boy stares outside of his window with a blank expression. As if he was dead himself.

"Czar, I'm bored." The child said as he looked out the gloomy window.

A man dressed in all black and white stood behind him. "I see, what do you need me to do?"

The child's eyes loomed over to a stack of newspapers. His blank blue eyes locked onto a picture of a man with spiky hair. He picked up the paper and pointed his cold finger on it.

"I want to see this man." The boy then looked back at Czar his sight peering through his shell of a soul.

"I see, I can assure you we can bring him before the storm stops." Czar put his hand on his chest. "I promise upon my name as a Murdock servant."

The boy sighed. "But it will be boring just playing with one person." His eyes continued to peer through the paper and they stopped at several names.

"Czar, bring these people to it will be more fun being able to see them play together." He handed Czar the paper and circled the names of people he wanted.

Czar's eyes rolled down the list reading the peoples names aloud.

"Pearl Fey, Maya Fey, Iris, Bikini, Morgan Fey, Godot, Miles Edgeworth, Franziska Von Karma, Larry Buttz, and Dick Gumshoe,"

The blew some of his black hair off his face. "IT won't be trouble getting some people out of prison right Czar?"

Czar chuckled mischievously. "Oh don't worry sir we will get everyone no matter what it takes."

As soon as their conversation was over lighting struck and eventually dimmed down the faces of Czar and the mysterious boy…

_~ Later that day… _

_Wright and Co. Office…_

The storm didn't seem to be letting up one bit. Lighting was striking every few seconds. And thunder rolled over California like stampeding cows.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Pearl wiping her tear burdened face. The thunder storm clearly frightened her.

"Pearly calm down it's just a thunder storm." Maya sat next to pearl trying to ease her down."

Phoenix was busy trying to cook food for everyone. It was obvious that in this weather that they weren't going to get home alive.

Maya of course wanted burgers and when Phoenix loudly objected he was slapped in the face by Pearl and then lectured about when they get married that I was going to treat Maya to whatever she wanted.

Phoenix sighed as he was cooking the ground beef. "I don't mind making burgers but it wouldn't be the end of the world if I didn't" Phoenix grinned. Knowing Maya she probably would say the world would end.

The lighting flashed again quickly drowned out by the sound of rolling thunder. Phoenix himself flinched at the enormous sound of thunder. He sighed again but laughed at himself quietly. "Look at me getting all worked up over a little storm."

The meat was just about done cooking. Phoenix checked out the kind of burger buns they had and put them in the toaster. He then went to check on Maya and Pearls.

Pearls had cried herself to sleep and Maya herself was beginning to fall asleep with pearls in her arms. Phoenix smiled. "That's such a cute sight…….but wait what am I going to do with the burgers!?" he questioned himself. Then again it's Maya he's talking about she would probably sleep walk to eat one. "She'll get up as soon as I'm done."

Suddenly another lighting bolt struck but instead of the loud thunder Phoenix could have sworn he heard something upstairs. It sounded like a "thud" but that thought was swept away with the howling thunder.

He then went back to cooking. Still the thought lingered in his head about that noise. He was sure not one could have entered from upstairs because the windows were locked shut. You would have had to break the windows to enter and that wouldn't have made a "thud" noise.

Phoenix decided it was nothing and finished making the burgers.

However when he went to check on Maya, neither Pearls nor Maya were their. That sudden sight gave Phoenix a large amount of anxiety and fear. "Maya, Pearls!?" he called out but no one answered.

Suddenly he heard something behind him followed by intense pain in his neck. He swiftly turned his head but was then pinned to the ground. "Hey! Get off!" Phoenix tried to retaliate but his hands and fet were quickly tied with rope.

"Don't fight back believe me this will be the least pain you will be feeing for a long time." A Hispanic voice spoke.

Phoenix could feel himself drifting off. "Yes sleep, it will be the only time you'll be finding peace for awhile."

With that Phoenix fell unconscious, unaware of the cruel torture that would follow him.

Clink: Now if only I had a chain saw…

Clank: Clink, you know that there are no zombies or people around here in the Cyber world right?

Clink: Maybe not but I can make them isn't that right Mr. Wright?

Clank: He's unconscious and so are the girls. TO MURDOCK WE GO!"

Clink: Also Clank's the Hispanic one I'm the black guy. But we won't tell you our names until that's relevant.


End file.
